Naruto fanfic OC Bio- Chiaki Ivy
by Ivyhatake
Summary: Okay so I am writing a Naruto fanfic with Ammarettu and this is my OC character Ivy. This is just something to introduce her to you! I hope you enjoy it and note I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! but i did make up ivy also some things aren't perfectly accurate SORRY! And and.. Sorry for any spelling/punctuation errors! So please tell me what you think! Do you want more?


My name is ivy. my last name? Let's leave that till later it might... spoil some things. Now, its apparent that you want to know about me and I am feeling generous today so i will tell you. So i suppose i have to start at the beginning so i will. I was born eighteen years ago in the sand village, but i am not a part of that village i will explain that later. Anyway as i was saying, I was born to a mother and a father like any normal child but, my childhood wasn't so normal. I was taken from my mother the day i could walk, taken by the request of my father. I inherited great abilities that my father possessed and i showed great promise. You will understand better when, and if i tell you who he is. My father put me in ninja training,he wanted me to be a great ninja even though i was a girl. You know, he was dissapointed when i was born because i wasn't a boy i was different to.. so i always pushed myself trying to make up for it but it was useless, as i got older more and more people lost hope in me because i was tiny and different... I knew they where giving up so i trained day and night.

One day I challenged a boy named Hayate Gekko he was 12, I on the other hand was 5 and everyone laughed at me, even my sensei's. I told him i was serious so we fought. I beat him using dance of the crescent moon, his own jutsu... After that no one laughed at me but no one talked to me either. I didn't mind the solitude I had lots of time and i used that time to train and think, when i thought i became smarter and when i became smarter i became stronger and when i became stronger i was closer to my goal to make my father proud. Most children want to make their parents proud because they love them, i didn't , i didn't love him it was just that.. that he was the third kazekage. Being the child of a kazekage, or anyone great puts a lot of pressure on you, to be great like them or else people just look down on you. That pressure felt double because on me because i had let him down,disappointed him.

My life of solitude and hardship continued for four more years until that day...The day my father requested that I trained with him that was one of the rare occasions i smiled. Not saying i didn't have emotions i just never had anyone to show them too. Back to my story! So i was called to train with the kazekage and i spent a whole year working with him. I never called him father i always called him lord kazekage. He never called me daughter and he rarely said my name, the only time he did was when he yelled at me for messing up. people called me by my last name Chiaki he just called me Genin or girl. Back to my story once again, On my tenth birthday i was sent out on my first A mission, yes A. I wasn't alone i was sent out with some friends of my father. They had a daughter too, she was nice and we played sometimes. Her name was Ami, she was five when we left and I remember waving goodbye and telling her i would see her in a week and that we could play ninja tag when i got back. I didn't know i was lying to her.

I never came home. I remember we where surrounded... or was it just me i can't remember, i don't want to remember! All i know is I woke up at the base of a tree covered in blood, my own blood. My whole body hurt it felt like i was a leaf that had been battered around in a storm. I got up and looked around my hand went to my waist where my sand headband normally rested , it was gone. I was no longer a sand nina i was a..a what was i, an outcast?. I walked through the forest aimlessly,i wasn't controlling my feet they just walked by themselves. I remember the days passing by, it was like i was watching a movie, a movie of what my body was doing . i was not controlling my body my instincts were, I knew how to survive off the land so that is what i did. after three days i felt like i was going to die alone, i didn't know where i was and i had no hope.

Then The trees statred to thin and i saw it, it was like a light in the middle of the night stuck out like a sore thumb, The Hidden Leaf Village. Seeing it gave me hope, gave me strength. With my hope i walked those last steps into the village. i could hear the people gasp, they did not gasp because i had no headband or the fact i was battered and bruised they gasped because of my... eye. No not a sharingan or a Byakugan not even a Rinnegan my eyes were just opposies my right eye was a crystal blue but my left eye was a deep poisonous violet. I normally have my bangs cover my eye but this time it was tucked behind my hair. I shook my head and let my bangs fall infront of my face, I ignored the gasps as i walked up the steps of the academy. I pushed the doors open, heads turned and the room went silent that was the last thing I remember. I had fallen to the ground unconscious.

I woke up in a white room and a gross sterile smell filled my nose. I was in a hospital I hate hospitals even now. I tried to sit up but pain shot through my body and I made a feeble squeek of pain."she's awake!" I could hear the muffled voices coming from behind the mint green curtains they slid open to reveal many faces. I knew one of them the hokage of the hidden leaf village. there were many other men all in their early 20, some with black hair some with brown then there was really funny looking guy with white hair that stood up and a little to the side on his head. He wore a mask and his head band covered his eye, i wondered why he hid that eye was he like me? my thoughts got interrupted by the one girl "your scaring her!" she said "sorry" some of them murmured "It's okay I don't bite, but I can't say anything about them" I think she was trying to make me laugh but I just stared at her "I am lady Tsunade. what is your name?" my throat was dry but I managed to speak "I am ch... Ivy " I didn't want them to know my real name, I didn't want them to know I was the kazekage's daughter "well then, ivy it's been a rough time For you. Hasn't it?" I nodded "where are you from?" she was very nice "I ahhh don't know" she looked at me tsunade asked me alot of questions most of my answers consisted of three words. I. Don't. Know. The whole time the men stayed behind her staring at me as if I was going to bite them or something pfft like I would do that. She sighed "well you seem tired get some rest and I will see you tomorrow,and I won't bring these weirdos with me" I just nodded and watched them walk out.I closed my eyes exhaustion washing over me and I slipped back into the grips of sleep.

This pattern continued for a while,lady Tsunade would ask me questions and I would just shake my head and she would leave. She was the only one who ever visited me.I was finally allowed to get up and go outside for a bit but only for 15 minuets i was very exited about that. Behind the hospital there was a tree it was very tall and i liked it so I did the one thing I loved most. I climbed it and sat on the highest branch.I love being in trees for that exact reason: they are tall and big and that makes me feel tall and big everytime I'm in them. The first time I climbed that tree lady tsunade was watching me and I thought nothing of it until I looked down to see her standing at the base of the tree "would you like to join me?" I asked quietly. Those where the first words I ever said to her that actually meant something. She climbed the tree the same way I did and it confused me when she asked me how I did it "I used my chakra through my feet to walk up the tree,just like you did" she nodded "then why did you ask me?" she stared at me "well most young ninja can't do that at your age, your what seven?" I looked at my feet "I'm ten" "I'm sorry" she said to me "that's alright I'm used to being small" she was quiet "why do you talk to me?" I asked her breaking the silence "well it's not everyday a girl walks into our village with gashes all over her, now is it?" I shook my head "i guess" "and you are special I mean your ten and you know how to use your chakra already" I looked a her "you think I'm special?" she nodded her head "I do. You should get back inside come on let's go"After that i talked to her alot .

I started talking more and more to different people to. I met Guy he was a great fighter he didn't even use chakra. He uses a thing called tijutsu! There was also Asuma he was tall and he always smoked but I liked him.

When they let me out of the hospital I went home with lady Tsunade. She told me I was going to go to the academy and train there like a normal student and I was so exited, but nervous at the same time she didn't know what I really could do. Before my first day of school lady tsunade wanted to test my skills, so she had me fight a boy named kabuto he was 11 a year older than me but I could take him on no problem. "you sure she can handle this?" he asked lady tsunade "try me!" I hissed before she could answer. "fine then!" I watched as he got into his fighting stance. "go" lady tsunade commanded us. The battle was over in less than 3 minutes. I won. The look on their faces were hilarious it felt good "can I do that again just a bit more of a challenge,please" she smirked "I'll be back" when she did come back she brought Asuma with her "but I can't hurt HER!" he protested "I doubt you'll be able to" kabuto stated. "let's get this over with" I said to them. That fight took a little bit longer, maybe 5 minutes but I still won.

After that lady tsunade put me into the chunin exams and I passed, with flying colors. I spent seven more years training and taking the exams, I was a jounin by age 17 The youngest on the hidden leaf village. I didn't have a squad,I just trained under lady tsunade so when I was promoted to jounin she gave me a gift. It was a mask, decorated in chains and told me that the chains and zippers would keep emotions locked away and only certain people would be able to reach them and see my emotions. I put it on and she put her hand on my face she unzipped one of the zippers, underneath the fabric was a dark purple just like my eye. I had opened up to her, shown her my true emotions i had trusted her. She was the first person i had ever cared about, and she cared for me that is why she was and is to this very day. The only person to have unzipped a zipper in my mask of emotions. A lot of people ask me why only one of the zippers are unzipped. well because i have not opened up to anyone else ,But there is someone who i am warming up to. You will find out who when i tell you,be patient!

.At 17 I moved into my own house, got my own jounin jacket (Which was way to big for me) and I started working at the academy as a squad leader. I got my first squad 9 months ago,my squad consists of midnight,Chi and surprisingly Dakadea Ammarettu AKA Ami. They are a very talented bunch of girls and they will go far,I just know it. My squad members are like my family i'm really starting to get close to other people, it is a new feeling to me. it is scary at some points but other times i love it. Speaking about love, i have fallen into it too and the best part? I think he likes me back! He is a good friend of mine he is a really funny looking guy with white hair that stands up and a little to the side on his head. He wears a mask and his head band covers his eye, his sharingan. His name is Kakashi hatake. I have told you some things that no one knows (Unless Jiraiya reads this!). Not even Tsunade. No one knows my real name is Chiaki and that i am the kazekage's daughter or that right now. I am supposed to be dead and there are people who are trying to kill me. I really shouldn't tell you anymore it might give away the rest of my story so stay tuned!


End file.
